


Almost Like Love

by Taylexander_Hamilton



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, Cheating, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut, Smut and Angst, this is really hard to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taylexander_Hamilton/pseuds/Taylexander_Hamilton
Summary: Alexander knows how good he has it yet seems to do everything in his power to throw it away(Alex's thoughts while getting Fucked)





	Almost Like Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Good Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760100) by [nightshiftblues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshiftblues/pseuds/nightshiftblues). 



> I read the fic it says it was inspired by and I was like Hey, I gotta Write

Alex lay with his back on the bed, all four limbs clinging to Jefferson like his very soul depended on it. Tears stained his face though his eyes were closed with his mouth open to make the sounds of pleasure. Jefferson thrust into him without a hint of mercy like he was only there to be used, like he didn’t matter, like he was just something to fuck.   
  
And maybe that’s all he was. Maybe that’s all he was meant for, all he had the opportunity to be.  Maybe that’s all he was meant for when John was probably waiting at home, brewing coffee and putting on a movie for them to watch while they cuddle in the couch and eat dinner. John loved him. John loved him more than anything in the world. But here he was, getting fucked six ways to Sunday on Jefferson’s bed.  
  
Alexander didn’t deserve John and John didn’t deserve a monster like him who thought nothing of feelings but only how to get off and to get ahead. It was his own punishment that he would surely receive in the near future when he doesn’t come home for dinner and shows up the next morning with his neck purple, black, and blue.   
  
John was perfect for him but Jefferson challenged him in every possible way, it seemed. Debating him, making him question things at work, tearing apart everything he’d ever written or said. In bed, that was a whole different story.  
  
They would fight and fight and fight but Jefferson always came out on top, nipping and biting marks into his skin until Alex could do nothing but whimper and whine and let Jefferson do as he pleased. And god did it feel good.  
  
Once it was over and both of them were heaps of bones and sweat, Jefferson would pick him up. He would carry Alex to the shower, wash him off with gentle caresses and kisses until he was like liquid under the long-fingered touch.   
  
Jefferson could do what no one else could to him. Not even John.   
  
And maybe that’s why he didn’t feel so guilty when he finally returned home to questions asking where he’d been and if he was okay. He’ll say that he crashed at work since no one ever stays that late anyway. John will kiss him and hug him and make him feel almost safe, almost like he belonged to no one but John. Almost like he didn’t already belong to Jefferson. 

Almost like love.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, i wrote this in like ten minutes because i was feeling Angsty
> 
> i appreciate everything


End file.
